Hoy ya me voy
by NiXeNeN
Summary: Ella estaba con el, el la amaba, pero ella no, por mas que lo intentaba no podía corresponderle, hasta que un día decidió decirle adiós, y desearle lo mejor.


**Debo decir adiós**

**Autora: **Nenexin

**Summari:** Ella estaba con el, el la amaba, pero ella no, por mas que lo intentaba no podía corresponderle, hasta que un día decidió decirle adiós, y desearle lo mejor.

**Disclaimer**:) Sakura Card Captor y la canción no me pertenece, pero la historia si es mía, así que no me demanden que soy pobre y de familia mal acomodada )

Se puede observar como una joven hermosa de unos 25 años se encuentra en sentada llorando en la banca de parque. Al parecer la joven mujer esta un poco ida, ya que aun después de que sus lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, ella no se percata de las lagrimas que se derraman a su alrededor. A pesar de ser otoño la joven no se preocupo por sus ropas mojadas.

Se puede intentar hacer canciones

El hombre ha hecho tanto por el arte

Se puede intentar romper paredes

Y luego hacer casas gigantes

La historia de esta joven no es impresionante, ella es solo una simple chica que vive en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón. Ha vivido un vida feliz. Aun sin contar con la figura paterna, ella siempre ha vivido feliz con su madre, tiene un gran amiga y prima, ella es casi su hermana y se llevan muy bien, así que por ese lado no tiene quejas, no ha vivido un vida difícil, ya que es una chica proveniente de una familia bastante acomodad. Pero entonces cual es el pesar que asecha a la joven?.

Simple, un joven, su novio…

Pero sera acaso que este la trata mal? O será que acaso que este ya no lo ama, que puede ser?

Es un poco complicado… El la ama con locura, para el ella, es su mundo su vida pero para ella el es… una gran persona, es un gran chico, pero no es el amor de su vida, a pesar de llevar ya 2 años de novios, ella no ha llegado a amarlo.

Eso es lo que le duele, el no poder haber llegado a amarlo, más de 4 años de conocerse, pero ella no lo ama, y eso le molesta.

Y no llegué aprenderte amar

Aunque quisiera yo no pude

Cruce tus labios con mi boca

y te entregué mi cuerpo

Cansada me detengo y pienso

Si esto es lo que merecemos

En la mañana al momento de levantarse, y verlo a su lado en la cama, se pregunto como todos los días si eso es realmente que se merecen

Hoy ya me voy amor

Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje

Y no lloraré por que se bien que yo intente quererte

Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti

Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías

Debo decir adiós.

Después de tanto pensar, por fin tomo una decisión, es mejor irse, dejarlo, por que aun después de tanto esforzarse por corresponderle ella no lo ha logrado y es preferible tomar otro rumbo a dañarlo.

Sé que pude quedarme más tiempo

Pero algo me dijo que era tarde

Y que aunque usara yo mi empeño

Al final ya era inevitable

Al decirle cual era su decisión, este le pidió que no la dejara, que a el no le importaba que no lo amaba, que le gustaba tal y como estaban, pero ella que podría hacer, pensó en seguir con el, pero no sabe por que pero en su interior un voz le replico y le pidió a gritos que era el momento de retirarse. Suficiente daño se esta causándose con seguir con el y presionarse.

Y duele por que fuiste todo lo que desee un día

Pero si no hay amor se que el deseo ya no bastaría

Sufriendo por todo el recuerdo

Viviendo de remordimientos

Después de haber hablado con el, ella decidió regresar a su apartamento, en donde se quedo recostada en su habitación, pensando en el. La primera vez que se vieron, Sakura los había presentado, al crecer el chico desde hace tiempo se había fijado en la joven de ojos amatistas y Sakura siendo su compañera se percato, y decidió juntarlos. El primer año no se trataron mucho, solo de vez en cuando se veían, aunque no eran muy frecuentes sus encuentro, comenzaron a tratarse, y a ella le justo su forma de ser, es lo que ella siempre ha buscado del hombre con el que desea pasar su vida.

Tiempo después de estarse conociendo, por fin el tomo el valor para declarársele a el, y aunque no estaba muy enamorada, ella decidió aceptar su propuesta de ser novios, ya que al fin y al cabo si le gustaba, y pensando que con la convivencia y el tiempo llegaría a amarlo con locura. Pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Y a pesar de que no se la pasaba mal con, al contrario, se divertían juntos, no se sentía sola, y en las noches tenia a alguien que la abrazara y la hiciera sentirse amada. Pero una relación no solamente se puede basar en el deseo, tiene que haber mas, tiene que haber química, saltar chispas, sentir esas mariposas revolotear en su estomago. Y no solo ese cariño que se le siente a un amigo o a un hermano.

Hoy ya me voy amor

Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje

Y no llorare por que se bien que yo intente quererte

Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti

Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías

Debo decir adiós

Hoy después de 3 semanas en la que le dijo adiós a el, la joven se encuentra mejor, se prometió a si misma no llorar mas, ya que ella lo intento por mucho tiempo, además de que ella sacrifico su felicidad de buscar a otra persona a quien amar, por querer que el fuera feliz, aun si ella no lo podía ser.

Un día la joven va caminando por el centro comercial, y se lo encuentra, el joven le pide que por favor lo acompañe a tomar un café. Ella acepta, ya que le duele verlo como esta, el esta sufriendo. Otra vez el le pide regresar, pero ella cada vez mas convencida de su decisión, le responde que es lo mejor para los dos, que su destino no es estar juntos, afuera debe de estar la persona que realmente es para el, y al igual para ella. Aunque sea doloroso, el se aleja, y acepta retirarse, por que la joven tiene la razón, no le guarda rencor, por que el sabia que no lo amaba, y aun así ella acepto quedarse a su lado, jamás replico, jamás se negó a los besos y a las caricias, pero como ella le dijo, afuera se encuentra la persona que corresponderá a sus sentimiento.

Ella lo ve partir, y se queda pensando:

Me duele que te dejo con la pena y el dolor

Soñando que estés bien y que des de tu vida lo mejor

Como conmigo

Hoy ya me voy amor

Y deseare que tengas un buen viaje

Y no llorare por que se bien que yo intente quererte

Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti

Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías

Debo decir adiós.

Por fin 2 años ha pasado, el tiempo paso muy rápido, ella se fue a Inglaterra, a trabajar, ha estado muy bien, se encontró con un amigo de la primaria, con el cual había perdido comunicación en la preparatoria, pero reiniciaron esa amistad, y poco a poco el se fue ganado su amor. Por fin ella sintió esas mariposas en el estomago, sintió como se derretía cuando el la besaba, como se le doblaban las piernas si el la tocaba, y como botaba su corazón al verlo aparecer frente a ella. Por fin pudo ser plenamente feliz, por que el la amaba y ella si le correspondía. Tanto es su amor y felicidad, que el le pidió matrimonio ella acepto gustosamente. Decidieron ir a Japón a visitar a sus amigos e invitarlos a la boda.

En Japón ella se encontró con el, ¿Cómo no iba a encontrarse con el, si era el hermano de su mejor amiga?. Al verlo a los ojos, vio algo muy diferente, el ya no la vio como a la mujer que ama, la vio como si una hermana se tratase, por que así como lo dijo ella alguna vez, encontró a la persona que estaba destinada a estar con el.

Ahora si su felicidad estaba completa, por que ella es feliz con Eriol, y por fin Touya encontró al amor de su vida, alguien a quien perdió de joven, pero que el destino decidió juntar. Kaho y Touya estaban muy bien y al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol se iban a casa. Y serian muy felices.

**Fin**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno, que les parece el songfic, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanta la canción, y la primera vez que la escuche y le puse atención, me imagine a una Tomoyo llorando por no corresponder al sentimiento que le profesaba Eriol, peor dije que no, como puedo hacerle eso a Eriolito, eso seria en contra de mi misma, así que puse a Touya, que aunque no es tan lindo como Eriol, pues no esta tan mal. Al principio la iba dejar así nada mas, con Tomoyo yéndose a Inglaterra, pero no me pude resistir a ponerlo con Eriol, ya que por lo menos se merece un final feliz que no.

Así que espero les haya gustado.

Y pues dudas, comentarios, tomatasos, lechugasos, ensaladas de todo tipo, etc etc. Ya saben por donde enviarlos, solo denle clic al botoncito de los Reviews y listo.

Que la pasen muy bien.

Matane


End file.
